The Cheerleader
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: My reimagining of The Quarterback episode, but with Quinn in Finns place. Faberry. Slight AU


It had been 3 weeks since the funeral of Quinn Fabray. She had passed away due to a car accident. The death effected everyone in different ways. Rachel had been distraught. Her and Quinn had been dating for 2 years and they lived together after Quinn came back from Yale.

"Rachel, we're going now." Santana said as she pulled open the curtain. Kurt just looked in and saw Rachel sat looking out the window. Rachel just stayed silent and kept looking out. That's all she ever did. She never talked, she would always look out the window and wait for Quinn to pull up in her red VW. When she saw that, to her it felt like superman had arrived. She felt safe with Quinn.

 **-/-/-**

"Thank you for coming you guys. The funeral was for everyone but I wanted something that we could share." Mr Schue said as he wrote _'Quinn'_ , on the board in big black letters. "Any news from Rachel?" he asked Santana and Kurt. Kurt shook his head and Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "If anyone would like to start, please sing anything that reminds you of her."

"Mr Schue, I would like to start." Mercedes said as she got up from her seat. "I remember when I was a cheerio, I would starve myself and she was there. She would give me breakfast bars to keep me going. And that is one of the nicest things someone has ever done for me." She sung Beautiful and then broke down in tears when she finished.

Santana got out the choir when Mercedes had finished and walked down to Quinn's locker and looked at all the notes and flowers people had left. Suddenly a group of cheerios came started to blow out the candles. "Woah, what are you doing." She asked trying to stop them.

"Principal Sue said it could remain for a week and it has been exactly a week." Santana then went into full bitch mode and stormed into Sue's office

"Why is the memorial being taken down?"

"I said I would let it remain for a week it has now been a week, Tweedle Fake Boobs."

"Oh please. You wanted it gone because you're such a cold hearted bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"A miserable, self centred bitch, who has spent every waking minute of the past three years trying to make our lives miserable. I'm officially over it."

"I don't care for your attitude Santana."

"Well, I don't give a hot wet monkey's ass what you care for. You are not my principal. See I don't go here anymore, Sue and that means I can finally tell you exactly what I think of you. I have hated you since the day I met you. You are horrible person, and I have never heard you say one nice thing about Quinn Fabray, so don't you dare, think for a second that she didn't hate you too. She was my best friend and she hated you just as much as me."

"Donna, call the police."

"Donna you pick up that phone and I swear, I will stick my foot so far up-"

"That's assault.'

"No. this is assault." Santana screamed as she pushed Sue into her filing cabinet. "What are you going to do? Expel me!" She shouted as she walked away from Sue's office. She went back to her locker and placed down a picture of her and Quinn at graduation. Making her way back to the choir room, Finn was singing Explosions by Ellie Goulding. He said she would sing it to him when he got upset. Sitting at the back, she waited he was done and then Puck got up with his guitar.

"She was my baby momma, and I don't think I will be able to tell Beth that her mommy isn't here anymore. If I start to cry I don't think I will ever be able to stop. She was my perfect thing, something that even I could screw up, and now she's gone. I remember singing this to her when we were trying to think of names for Beth." He sat on the stall and swung his guitar onto his knee, as he started to sing Beth by Kiss. He finished the song and everyone went up and patted him on the back and hugged him. Mr Schue then got up to address the club but Santana stopped him.

"Mr Schue, before you say something heartfelt, that makes all cry, I want to stop you right there and say a few words. Because if I don't, I'm afraid I won't ever get it out. Quinn, was my best friend. She was a total bitch and faked about her pregnancy but she was still a good friend. I would give anything to slap her just one more time. I'm sure Tubbers is up there using her HBIC powers and scaring the shit out of everyone. She was a total bitch, but this one is for you Q." Santana said as she adjusted her dress and sung If I Die Young. She got halfway through the song before she broke down in tears. Mr Schue got up to comfort her but she screamed and ran away. She ran out to the football pitch and sat on the bleachers. Pulling our her phone she called Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

 _"_ _Hey."_ a raspy voice answered.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't say nice things about her. I made a list, I had list ready."

"Will you read it to me?"

"I can't, they are like super nice."

 _"_ _Please."_ Santana sighed as she opened the piece of paper that was her list.

"Quinn was there for me when my Abuela, said I was a disgrace. She hugged me and said I would never be a disgrace to anyone. When Finn told everyone about me, she promised to kick his ass and always be by side. At Mr Schue's wedding, she called me flawless and beautiful and she meant it."

 _"_ _Santana…"_

"She was a much better person than I am. They made a memorial for her you know. It's by her locker. Are you gonna come and see it?"

 _"_ _I'm already here. I'm walking towards the pitch."_ Santana got up from her space and walked down to pitch where she found a teary eyes Rachel, wearing Quinn's cheerio jacket, on the phone. They both hung up and Rachel ran to Santana. They embraced each other in a hug and then linked hands as they made their way to Quinn's locker.

"This is kind of cheesy." Kitty said as she placed down her WWQFD picture.

"No, It's lovely." Everyone looked up and smiled at Rachel and Santana. "She told me about it, I just had to see it." She let go of Santana's hand and placed a hand on Quinn's locker.

Rachel came back in and Santana was still holding onto her hand. Rachel let go, so Santana kissed Rachel's head and then sat down. "Nobody treat me with kid gloves okay. I know she's gone. I loved Quinn, and, she loved me, and she loved all of you guys. I know she did. I like to sing in the car, and before Quinn I used to sing alone. And this was the first song that I sang with her when we would drive around together. So this is for her." Rachel grasped her necklace tightly and started to sing Can't Help Falling In Love. When she finished, Finn got up and wrapped his arms around her tightly and then everyone followed and did the same.

"I love all you guys." Mr Schue said.

 **-/-/-**

"Hey, Mr Schue." Rachel said as she gently knock on the choir room door, "I hear you've been a rock for everybody, how are you."

"I'm…doing fine, but more importantly how are you doing?"

"I talk to her a lot. I can still see her face and I can hear her voice so clearly. Do you think that I'll ever forget? Because I'm afraid that one day I will."

"No, I don't ever think you will."

"I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway and maybe do a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back and she'd be coaching the Cheerios and I'd walk through those doors and I would just say; 'I'm home' and then we would live happily ever after. I had this made. I was kinda hoping we could put it up in here." She said as she took out a plaque with Quinn's name and picture on. Santana and Kurt came and found Rachel. Kurt took her and Santana just sat at the piano with Mr Schue.

"I can't stay here I need to go home."

"Home, here?"

"New York, that's my home now. I'm not coming back here for a while. More than a while. Maybe never. Do you know, I used to love coming here. But now this just reminds me of everything that I've lost. She said she only joined glee club to destroy Berry. That was a lie, she ended up falling in love with her, she couldn't help but fall in love with her. Did you know she was going to propose, she made me go with her to pick out the ring. Why her Mr Schue? What did she ever do?"

Mr Schue just shrugged his shoulders and pulled Santana into a hug. She pulled away and wiped her eyes before heading to Sue's office to apologise.

"Sue I came here to apologise."

"Can it sandbags, sit down. You were right, about everything you said. I was horrible to that kid. And I'm utterly destroyed that she died thinking I didn't like her. She was such a good person, I'll never get to tell her."

"She never got her happy ending with Rachel, she going to propose you know.

"There's no happy endings. There's just nothing. She's just gone. She would have made an excellent coach to the cheerios. I said that to her, if she ever wanted a job, she could come back and help me coach them. I would have looked forward to working with Q. God, she was one of the best cheerios I ever had."

"Look, Rachel still has her Cheerio uniform, perhaps I can ask her and we could get it framed or something?"

"I would like that. Q would like that."

Rachel returned back to New York after staying with her dads for a couple of days. She began to sort out all of Quinn's stuff that she had. When she was sorting out her clothes, she came across a small black velvet box. Gently opening it she found a ring with a very large diamond. At that point she just broke down in tears. Santana found 2 hours later still crying.

"Rach, I have something for you." Santana said as she put in a DVD into the player, pressing play she sat beside Rachel.

"Hey Rach. Well, you're probably wondering what this is, well I'm going to tell you. I am so in love with you, I think I'm crazy. I spend every day thinking about you. I love you and I know that you've nearly finished your time at NYADA and I've nearly finished my time at Yale. God, this can't wait. I'm doing this now. Rachel Barbra Berry, please say that you love me enough to annoy me the rest of my life? I really hope you say yes because Santana is now gonna take you somewhere, and I can't wait."

"She made this a week before the accident, she wanted to wait until the right time." Santana said as Rachel curled into her shoulder. Picking up the block box Rachel took out the ring and slipped it on.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray. I love you enough to want to annoy you for the rest of my life."


End file.
